Surprise
by rromance
Summary: Edward left, Bella moved back to Phoenix. Edward wants to save Bella, but from what? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise.**

**I do not own any of the characters, or **_**Twilight,**__** New Moon**_**or **_**Eclipse**_** they all belong to****Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV

I had moved back to Phoenix a month after … after he had left me. I still couldn't even think of his name, though I thought of him every single day. I don't have many friends around here, but that didn't bother me. At least I could think alone.

The teacher was explaining something about plants. It was biology. I didn't like biology, too much memories…

- Ms Swan, do you know the answer?

I didn't even know the question. I hadn't concentrated at all.

- Um… I don't know, sir.

- Ms Swan, stop dreaming and pay attention, please! He yelled. All in the class were staring at me. Mr Benetton was always a very nice teacher, and it was weird that he yelled that way.

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

Some girl of my class went to the door and opened it. I looked to the door. Oh no. No, no. It was _him_. What the hell was he doing here? Was he here to leave me again? He just stared there at the doorway, with frightened eyes. I stared back and felt the tears running down my cheeks.

EPOV

- Edward, you have to come here. I had a vision. It's about Bella.

I slammed the phone shut. No, not Bella. Why her? I left that she would be safe. And now Alice was having a vision about her.

I was in my car in a minute. I started the engine and drove to the street. What was going on? I don't understand. James is dead, Laurent is in Europe… The Volturi cannot be after her, they haven't even seen her.

Oh no. It was the red-haired woman who was with James. Victoria. No! I will not let her touch my Bella. Why was I thinking something like this? I didn't even know if some vampire was after Bella.

I drove too fast, but I didn't care.

------

Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for me in an old shelter in a forest. _Oh, I hope that there's nothing wrong with Bella… If something happened to her…_

_Alice will not tell us anything before Edward is here… I hope it's not bad news what she is going to tell._

- Edward, Alice whispered when she came to give me a hug.

- What is it, Alice? I asked, nervous. I didn't want to read her mind; I wanted to hear everything aloud.

- Okay… So, like I said, it's about Bella. She's in danger. Victoria wants to avenge James' death. She wants to kill Bella; you took James from her.

My eyes widened. No. I had guessed right. I hoped that this was a dream. This was impossible, so this must be true. Why did I leave my Bella?

- Where's Bella? I asked.

- She moved back to Phoenix a month after we left her.

Phoenix. So I'll go and get her. I wonder what she'll think when she sees me. Will she be angry or happy?

- We are going to Phoenix. Now, I said. The others just nodded.

We went to the cars. Jasper with Alice, Emmett with Rosalie and Carlisle with Esme. I drove alone. It was fine for me; I wanted to be alone.

It took about an hour to get to Phoenix; we were quite close, and we drove fast. I knew where the school was, Bella had shown it to me once when we were visiting her mother.

We parked near the school and run inside. With human pace, 'cause there was people inside. The people that we passed were staring at us.

_God they're good-looking. I haven't seen them before. Who are they?_

_Oh, that blonde boy. Wow. Oh, too bad. He's with that black-haired girl…_

I didn't want to listen to how good-looking we were. I just wanted to find my Bella. I ran to the office, while the other went somewhere. I didn't care where they went.

- Isabella Swan's classroom, please, I said to the woman behind the desk.

_Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan… Oh my god, he's so good-looking… Ah, here…_

I put my hand on the desk, waiting for the paper.

- Here you go. May I ask, why do you want to know where Ms Swan is?

- I must see her, was all I said to her. I walked out of the room a human pace. When I was outside, I could smell her blood. Oh, it smelled so good. It was nice to smell it once again.

I went out of the schoolyard, where the others were waiting.

- Okay, let's go, Alice said, when she saw the paper.

- Here it is, Jasper said.

Yes. It was a biology class. Biology. So many memories. I smiled a little, when I thought of the biology classes in Forks, after Bella had come.

- Ms Swan, stop dreaming and pay attention, please! I heard the teacher yell. I smiled a little.

The others went to sit on a bench in the hall.

Then I knocked the door.

A blonde girl opened the door. She watched me like I was a god, and didn't let me get pass her.

_O__h my god, oh my god, oh my god! He's so handsome! _

Oh no. Not this again.

- Move, please, I said to the young woman. She moved, and I stepped to the room. Everyone was staring at me, even Bella. I didn't concentrate to their thoughts, I just watched at my Bella. She looked upset, she looked angry and she looked very sad. Then I saw tears coming down her cheeks.

So... That was my firts fanfic, and i hope you like it. I'll update soon. Please review!

- rromance.


	2. Chapter 2

Page2.

BPOV.

I stared at Edward, tears running down my cheeks. I didn't want to see him, not now. Suddenly he ran to me and hugged me tightly. I didn't hug him back, and he obviously nodest it. He started to speak.

- Oh, my Bella, I'm so sorry, so sorry…

Yes, he should be. I wanted to be very angry at him, but I couldn't. I was sad, scared and happy at the same time, but I wasn't angry. And I didn't know why.

Everyone was staring at us, but I didn't care. I guess Edward didn't care, either. He pulled me up from the chair.

-I'm sorry, but I need to talk to Bella for a second, if you don't mind, he said to my biology teacher, who obviously was still angry at me.

Suddenly I heard someone yelling outside. God, she screamed loud. Yes, I know, she really was a she, a guy couldn't scream like that. I thought the windows would break. Edward bulled me with him to see who was screaming. I watched out of the window. Edward took a deep, surprised and shocked breath. Victoria. Oh, great. This was just awesome, just what I needed. Victoria, who was standing in the middle of the schoolyard, started to scream again. She had seen us, I was sure about that.

- Oh, Edward, oh, Edward! C'mon, c'mon, play with me! Bring me your little princess, and I will leave you, you're family and the princess' family alone. C'mon, get down here.

Edward looked furious. And dangerous. He was almost shaking, but I guess he controlled himself. Somehow.

- We're going down. Now, he ordered.

- What? Honestly? She's going to kill us. Oh, but now I know. I started almost yelling. - Why don't you just take me to Victoria and you will get rid of me for good!

Edward stared me shocked.

- What? I continued, -that's exactly what you want, right? Now the anger was coming. It felt kinda good.

He was mad. He was definitely mad. I just don't know why. He was the one who left me, shouldn't I be the one who was angry?

He grabbed me from the waist and dragged me down the stairs to face Victoria.

It was sunny outside. Why didn't Victoria shine like a diamond?

We walked out of the door and outside. He didn't shine. Something was wrong. He didn't shine.

- Why don't you shine? I asked him.

He didn't answer, just walked toward Victoria and pulled me with him. He left me leaning against the wall and kept walking alone.

Finally Edward stood just in front of Victoria. They spoke something, but it was vampire speed-talking, so I didn't hear them. And I was too far from them.

- Bella, someone whispered in my ear.

- Alice? Alice! I hugged her and she hugged me back. Alice didn't shine, either. How weird.

- We need to go. Now! C'mon!

I climbed to her back and she started to run very fast. Not as fast as Edward would run, but still, fast.

After some running we were under a some kind of a shelter, where were a couch and a bed. And Jasper. And Rosalie. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme. What were they doing here?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Thanks for reading, please review!! I will add more soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER

I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.

BPOV

I didn't want to cry, I wanted to look strong in front of Edward. He sat in front of me on the ground and looked into m eyes. I tired to avoid his look, but he didn't let me. He stared me for a very long moment and I managed to stare back. I wonder what he was thinking. Maybe he was thinking about Victoria and how would he kill her. Or, maybe he was thinking how he could get rid of me once again. I didn't want him to think that. It was a very long moment that we just stared each other.

And for some reason, I started laughing. I laughed till my stomach hurt. I looked at Edward. He was still staring at me, but now he was smiling a little and looked at me like I was crazy or something. I looked back.

I loved him. I could never be mad at him, no matter how many times he left me. Of course, there would fall pieces of my heart, but I would still loved him. And I hope that he knew that. Oh, how perfect he looked. I took his hands in mine. He looked a little surprised, but I just smiled at him.

"Hey", I said quietly.

"Hi, Bella", Edward whispered.

I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He took hi hands away from mine and somehow managed to lift me in his lap.

I was nervous. I hadn't been in Edward's lap for ages. He nodes it too, and kissed me lightly on my neck.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said.

"You are?"

"You sound surprised, Isabella. Of course I'm sorry. I never wanted to leave you."

"Then why _did_ you leave me, Edward?"

"I wanted to keep you safe."

"So you left me. Do you have any idea, what I had to go through?"

"Yes, I have, and I am so sorry. I love you, Isabella Swan. You do know that, don't you?"

I didn't answer that. His body tensed a little.

"And I completely understand, if you don't feel the same way about me," he continued quietly.

Of course I loved him. How could he ever doubt that? I just didn't want to say it aloud, I wasn't ready. Not yet, but maybe soon.

We both were silent for a long moment. Then I had to ask something. I got off of his lap and sat in front of him again. He looked into my eyes. His eyes were a little sad. They were golden, though, so he had been hunting. Good.

"Today, when you and Victoria came", I started. "There were no clouds in the sky and the sun was shining. Why weren't you and Victoria and Alice sparkling?"

he looked very surprised. I guess he had expected some other question.

"Oh, well, honestly, I don't actually know. It hasn't happened ever before. I was surprised of it myself as well. I'm guessing that it had something to do with fear and anxiety. Today I feared about loosing you. But I don't know why Victoria didn't sparkle, I doubt that she was scared. Maybe it had something to do with the sun."

"Oh. Something to do with the sun." I laughed at the thought that there would be something wrong with the sun.

"You moved back to your mom", Edward said.

"Yes. I couldn't take it anymore in Forks. Too much memories."

"Yeah, I understand you. In a way."

"You do?" I asked.

How could he understand? He wasn't there. A wave of anger went through me.

I stoop up and started walking back to the shelter, where everyone else were. The shelter was just a roof with three walls and it was made of wood. In the middle there was pile of fire woods, but there was no fire. I sat on a bench which was in a corner. Edward came soon after me, sitting to the other corner.

Esme stood up, walked to me and hugged me tightly. I felt uncomfortable.

"Bella. How are you?" she asked.

"Fine, thanks", I murmured. She walked away and sat next to Carlisle.

Everyone was staring at me. I didn't look back, I was just looking at the ground.

I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So, what now?" I asked, smiling. It wasn't a real smile, just a fake smile. The Cullens nodes that.

"Well, Alice says that Victoria is coming back sooner or later", Carlisle said. Edward growled. "…but, Victoria hasn't decided when she will come. Bella, our family and me are going back to Forks, and we thought if you wanted to move back with Charlie. We understand, if you don't want to, but it would be much easier for us to keep an eye on you and Victoria."

Well that came out as a real surprise. First they leave and then they want to go back.

"Oh, I guess I could try, but I would have to talk to Renee… And what about my school?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of you school. You go and talk to Renee and if she lets you go, I'll call to your school. Only if you want to go back to Forks, of course."

Maybe I did want to go back there. Maybe it would be nice to move back with Charlie. It would be nice to see him again.

"Well, if I go and talk to Renee… How do I get there? I dot know where we are so I cant go by myself."

"I'll drive you there", Emmett said. The first time he talked. Rosalie looked at him, and she looked angry.

"I'll come with you two", Alice chirped. "So, lets go!" she continued.

Emmett, Alice and me stood up and walked through the forest.

Carlisle's car was waiting for us.

Emmett sat into the driver's side, Alice to the passenger side and I opened the door to the backseat.

"Bella, he really is sorry. And we're so sorry that we left you", Alice said, her voice sad. I stayed quiet.

"You will forgive him, wont you?" she continued. "He really, really loves you."

"Yeah, I guess so. But not yet, I'm not ready…" my voice lowered to a whisper.

"Of course, Bella", Alice said. She sounded like Esme in a way.

Emmett started the engine and we drove in silent. When we stopped, we were under a shadow.

"Sorry, Bella, but we can't come any further. The sun, you know", Emmett said.

"Yeah. And I'll find my way home from here. Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime. You just stay there as long as you need, we'll wait here."

"Okay", I said and got out of the car.

I walked to Renee's house. What would I say to her? 'Hey Mom, I'd like to move back with Charlie'? She wouldn't like that.

I opened the front door and walked in. On the kitchen table was a note.

'I had some things to do, I'll be back at 7 p.m. Love, Mom', it said.

Great. Should I go and say to Emmett and Alice that I would stay a little longer?

No. They said that I could stay as long as I needed.

It was half past five. I put some music on and sat on the sofa.

Edward had come back. Why? To save me from Victoria. How did Victoria know where I was? And she'll come back. I was sure of that. She wanted to kill me for some reason. Why does everyone want to kill me? Edward had once said that my blood smelled very good, but I guess that Victoria wouldn't kill me for my blood. Did it have something to do with James' death? Maybe Victoria wanted to avenge James' death…

I didn't have anymore tome to think about Victoria. Someone knocked on the door. I went to open it, but I couldn't see who it was, because I felt a strange napkin thing on my face and then… nothing.

**OOoOOOOooOooOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS; THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.

PAGE 4

EmPOV

It had been an hour now. What could take her so long? Maybe I should go and check… But I told her that I'd let her take her time. But I was worried. What if something had happened, like she'd fallen from the stairs or something, clumsy as she was?

Yeah, maybe I should go and check on her.

"Oh, no", Alice suddenly breathed and froze.

"What, Alice?" I asked anxiously.

"Bella", she whispered, but loud enough so I could hear her.

"What about her?"

"She's been kidnapped by…" she was quiet for a moment. I waited. "…By Victoria."

"Aw, not again! Why does she always get herself kidnapped, or killed, or chased or whatever! This is going to kill Edward." I calmed myself down a little. "So… Where did she take her?"

"I don't know, she hasn't decided yet. She knows I can see the future, and the way that I can't."

"Oh, yeah. Should we go and see the house? Or maybe not, if Renée comes…"

"She won't come, she'll be here later. Let's go."

We got out from the car, checked that no one was near and ran to Bella's house.

The door was left open. I checked her room. She's packed most of her things, but her suitcase was on the floor of her bedroom. Alice looked into the kitchen, bathroom and Renée's room.

"Nothing here", she said.

I went to the hallway and looked around me. Suddenly I smelt something. Something like...I didn't know a name to the smell, but I did know that it wasn't a good thing.

"Alice" I called. She came beside me.

"Oh yes the smell. Not good. So that's how Victoria got Bella out of the house. I'll try to see where they are."

I waited anxiously, but she said nothing. Maybe I should call Edward and tell him that hey, your girl is missing again. Maybe that's not a good idea. I could call Rosalie, though. I missed her already, even though we've been apart for about two hours… But I loved her, so I couldn't help it. I started to think about Rosalie and where we've been together. Our many weddings, honeymoons, and all that kind of stuff. It would be cool if I could hear minds like Edward, then I could know everything what Rosalie thought about me. Yeah, that would be nice…

"Emmett", Alice suddenly said.

"Hmm?"

"Stop dreaming. I know where they are."

"Ah, okay. Should I…?"

"No, do not call Edward. We'll just save Bella and everything will be fine. No need to mention this to Edward or Carlisle or Esme or Rosalie."

"Yeah, okay… So, where are they?"

I _could_ tell Rosalie, though. It wouldn't hurt anyone. But then Rosalie would tell that to Edward and then it would be bad… Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut, for once. Good idea. Yeah.

"They're in a strange cave deep in the forest. I'll try to find out just where exactly, but I know the forest already. It's about 100 miles from here.

**BPOV**

It was cold when I woke. I looked around me, but saw nothing but darkness. Where was I? I tried to remember what had happened; Edward had come back, Alice, Emmett and me in the car, me packing the clothes in the suitcase… And at some point everything had just gone black. I went to open the door, yes… Then I remembered. Victoria. Yes, Victoria had come to my house and kidnapped me… How? Oh, with the weird smell… Yes, now I remember.

It really was cold. I was lying on a rock. Or at least it _felt_ like a rock. No sign of Victoria. Maybe I should just start walking and go back to my house… But I still didn't know where I was. I wanted to walk a bit. I tried to get up from the rock, and somehow managed.

Then I heard steps somewhere near.

"Ah, still here", Victoria said. "I thought that maybe you'd run away or someone would be here to save you, but no."

I remained silent, and the only sound that I could hear was my breathing and her voice when she talked.

"You know, they probably won't even find you. We're far away from Edward and the other guys. Oh, and by the way, I have a werewolf nearby. He earned my trust by doing a thing, and I guess he likes to be on the 'bad' side. I wouldn't say that I'm on the bad side, though; I like to think myself as the good guy, the one who makes things even. Your boyfriend killed my man, so I think that it's just right to kill his girlfriend."

Victoria stopped talking and gave me a blanket. She must've nodes' that I was cold. I don't know where she got it, since we were in a cave.

This really was boring. I didn't want to be the damsel in distress, not again. I wanted to be the hero, for once. I sighed and looked at my feet.

I wanted Victoria to make me a vampire. I wanted to be the strong one, I wanted to save someone I loved. I was always the one who was kidnapped or beaten or almost killed, I was never the one who saved Edward. That was wrong. If she were to make me a vampire, I would be stronger than Victoria. Stronger than Edward. That would be just great!

I just had to come up with a plan. I wanted Victoria to make me a vampire. Edward would definitely say no, that was sure. Victoria would either make me a vampire or kill me. That would be good. Since Edward could do just fine without me, as he had proved by leaving, it wouldn't hurt him a bit.

…………………………………………………

I know, it's very short and boring, but I don't have any idea how I should continue 88D

.. okay, I do have an idea, but it's kinda hard to write in English 'cause I haven't done it in a while ^^

A VERY BIG THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO HAVE COMMENTED 88) love ya.


End file.
